myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
My Scene Music
My Scene is an American series of fashion dolls created by Mattel in 2002, the same company who makes Barbie dolls. The My Scene dolls are a blend of Barbie dolls as well as Bratz dolls so they can appeal to people who buy both dolls (The My Scene dolls have the Barbie dolls' height and feet, but the Bratz-like shoes, large heads, slim but curvy bodies, heavy makeup, and the large lips and eyes). Music is played in all films and was originally written by artists. Theme Song # "It's My Scene" Barbie's Mix Barbie's Mix is a CD that was included with the Spring Break Barbie doll. # "Request Line" by The Black Eyed Peas feat. Macy Gray # "We Are The Ones" by Shaggy # "Play Like Us" by Lil' Romeo # "Dy-Na-Mi-Tee" by Ms. Dynamite # "Thank You" by Ashanti Chelsea's Mix Chelsea's Mix is a CD that was included with the Spring Break Chelsea doll. # "Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)" by Garbage # "Head On Straight" by Tonic # "Just Can't Wait" by Stroke 9 # "The Best Of Me" by The Starting Line # "Just When You're Leaving" by Joanna Pacitti Madison's Mix Madison's Mix is a CD that was included with the Spring Break Madison doll. # "Take A Picture" by Mýa # "Floorfiller" by A*Teens # "I'm 'A Be Alright" by Robin Thicke # "AM To PM" by Christina Milian # "Gotta Get Thru This" by Daniel Bedingfield # "Ghetto Superstar" by Lil Corey Nolee's Mix Nolee's Mix is a CD that was included with the Spring Break Nolee doll. # "Soak Up The Sun" by Sheryl Crow # "Holiday In My Head" by Smash Mouth # "Big Yellow Taxi" by Counting Crows # "Chemistry" by Semisonic # "Intentions" by Pseudopod Hanging Out Mixin' It CD # "Girlfriends" # "Girls Sure Love A Rockstar" My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica There are four songs in the Jammin' in Jamaica movie. Urban Desire cover two songs: "Spontaneous Combustion" by The Fuzz, and "Going Down In Flames" by Hidell. Both songs were censored at times to make them more child appropriate for the film. There are also two songs by Leslie Mills in the film, which are "Radiowave" and "Making My Way". # "Spontaneous Combustion" by The Fuzz # "Making My Way" by Leslie Mills # "Radiowave" by Leslie Mills # "Going Down In Flames" by Hidell My Scene: Masquerade Madness There are only two songs in Masquerade Madness Movie. The song, "Live", is written and performed by Jennifer Marks and is originally from Jennifer Marks' self-titled 2004 album. The song was also featured on Marks's following album "It Turned My On". The other song, "Calling All Girlfriends", has no credits in the end of the movie. # "Calling All Girlfriends" by Emilie-Claire Barlow # "Live" by Jennifer Marks My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie There are six songs in the movie. The songs, "Feel Like L.A.", "Find The Fun", "Lucky" and "Starlight" are featured on Leslie Mills 2009 album Feel Like L.A.: The Hollywood Collection with Making My Way, and Radiowave. "Dance 'til Dawn", written and preformed by MIDIhead, is featured on the Best Of Black Toast Music - Vol. 1 album with "Spontaneous Combustion", which was featured in My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica. The album was released on June 21, 2011. The song, "Playground", is written and preformed by Andrea Remanda. # "Lucky" by Leslie Mills # "Feel Like L.A." by Leslie Mills # "Dance 'til Dawn" by MIDIhead # "Find The Fun" by Leslie Mills # "Starlight" by Leslie Mills # "Playground" by Andrea Remanda Category:Music Category:My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie Music Category:My Scene: Masquerade Madness Music Category:My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Music